Dark Shadow Merb
by foxfire222
Summary: Stork has an evil spell cast on him and becomes the servant of Master Cyclonis. Can he overpower the spell with will alone or is he finally DOOMED
1. Chapter 1

Stork just stared at the Terra just below his window. He was bored. His team had been gone for an hour doing shopping and he was all alone on board. Normally he would love this but he was feeling odd. He just couldn't put his finger on it but he just had this feeling that something really bad was about to…

"Don't move or I'll slice off that pretty head of yours." Whispered a harsh voice into his ear as a blade met his throat

Stork yelped but stayed still as his hands were tied behind his back. His mind raced as he thought of who or what could be behind him. It could be Merckraiders out for revenge. Or it might be Cyclonians out for him and all Sky Knights. It could be Raptors, oh please don't let it be Raptors. He was spun around and came face to face with a nameless Raptor soldier and he sighed, "Of course it's the Raptors." He muttered

"Quiet you slime, and start walking." Ordered the soldier

Stork yelped as he was poked with a sword and started to walk slowly out of the flight room. As he entered the hall he was met with the horrible sight of Repton and his three brothers. They were smiling evil smiles and Repton laughed loudly at the look of pure horror on Stork's face, "Looks like we caught a toad boy's. What do you say we take it home and cook it?" Repton said with an evil chuckle

The three stooges agreed eagerly and lead Stork onto their ship. Stork was soon being led along by only Repton himself through the dark and humid halls of the Raptor ship. He was petrified of what was going to happen to him. Hundreds of horrible torture methods and gruesome deaths fled his mind. His thoughts were interrupted when he was flung into a dang and musty cell. He grunted in pain as he landed hard on the floor and winced as he raised his head at the sound of Repton's laugh, "What are you going to do to me?" Stork asked in a scared little voice

Repton's smile grew, "Nothing, that's not my job." And at that Repton left the room laughing loudly, slamming the door behind him

Stork coward in the corner of his small cell and stared up at the small barred porthole to high for him to reach. He wondered how long it would take before his friends noticed he was missing. He wondered if they would know who took him and if they would ever find him. As he felt the ship start to fly away from the Terra he let out a choked sob, "I'm doomed."


	2. Merbian Dark Shadow

Stork was rudely awakened when his cell door opened. He took a moment to remember where he was and then began to shake in terror. In the doorway stood Repton flanked by someone he hated to see even more the Repton, Dark Ace.

Ace smiled in glee and the sight of the shaking Merb in the corner, eyes wide in fear, "Hello Stork, how was your trip?" he asked as if he were talking to an old friend

Stork's eyes simply widened and he shook more violently as he said in a whisper, "Terrifying."

Dark Ace chuckled softly as he held up a pair of hand restraints, a collar and a leash. He slowly started to approach Stork as he said in a stern voice, "Don't make this harder then it has to be. If you do I will have to severely punish you. Is that clear?" Ace's eyes narrowed

Stork simply nodded as he sat perfectly still. He allowed himself to be restrained and collared before he was led out of the cell by Ace on a short leash. He simply looked at the ground and only looked up when he realized he was no longer on the ship but on a Terra. He nearly fainted in terror. He was on Terra Cyclonia. He had been taken prisoner by the Raptor's only to be handed over to the Cyclonians, "Why would the Raptors give me, the one person they hate most, to you?" asked Stork in a curious whisper

"Because they were assigned to bring the pilot of The Condor to Master Cyclonis or their Terra would be vaporized." Stated Ace simply as he led Stork to what appeared to be a throne room. He hit Stork in the back of his head, causing him to fall on his hands and knees before saying, "Your new prize has arrived Maser Cyclonis." After saying this he simply left the room

Stork looked up and realized that he had been left alone in a room, restrained and helpless, with Cyclonis. This caused him to start to silently cry as he wondered how he was going to die at the hands of this heartless devil.

Cyclonis smiled evilly down at Stork and approached him slowly as she said, "So this is the famous Stork? I pictured you as something more…imposing. But here you are, cowering and crying in fear. You disappoint me Merb."

Stork made eye contact with the floor in an instant and whimpered, "I'm sorry."

Cyclonis just laughed as she reached down and grabbed Stork's chin. She forced him to make eye contact with her and she said, "Don't be sorry, it's natural to fear what is superior to you. But I have to admit I find you almost as superior as me. You see I have recently learned of the Merbian Dark Shadow." Cyclonis threw Stork onto his back and stepped onto his chest. She looked down into his terrified eyes as she pointed a green stone at him.

"No…please…anything but that." Stork yelled and pleaded as Cyclonis just laughed, "I'll do anything you want just please don't." Stork tried to move out from under her foot but he couldn't manage it. He just stared up into the crewel eyes as a green flash filled the room around them.


	3. 25 NOTICE

Okay this is chapter 2

Okay this is chapter 2.5. I have this story fully written so I am prepared to do this in the rest of the week but in order to do that I need at least 1 review per chapter. They don't even have to be long or from people from this sight. I just want people to tell me what they think and until that happens no more chapters.


	4. Cyclonian Stork

Stork awoke from a dreamless sleep to find himself in a dingy cell. He tried to remember what had happened after Dark Ace had taken him to Cyclonis but he just couldn't remember. He sighed as he looked down at his hands. Then he screamed as he saw that his skin was no longer green but black and he also had claws, "No, not this." Yelled Stork as he jumped to his feet and looked himself over

He wore his same clothes but they were now a bit tighter on him. His skin was black with random red spots. His hands and feet were clawed. He could see his hair was much longer and went down to his hips. And he didn't need a mirror to tell him that his eyes were an icy blue with yellow pupils.

He turned at the sound of the cell door opening and saw a very nervous looking Dark Ace, "You seem to be done with your transformation. It took you two days." For some reason Ace seemed wary of him

Then Stork had a terrible thought. Whenever a Merb was infected with Dark Shadow they became incredibly violent until they had ended transforming, "What did I do? Did I hurt anyone? What happened to me when I transformed?" Stork begged Ace to tell while keeping his distance

Ace smiled when he realized the Stork he knew was back and said, "You killed 6 of my men and severely injured 11 while they tried to get you into this cell."

It was then Stork noticed the claw marks on the walls and floor and he shuddered as he looked at his hands. He gasped and almost puked upon seeing his fingers covered in dried blood, "No, I wouldn't do that. That's not me. I…ahh" Stork clutched his head and fell to the floor in pain. Ace watched as he seemed to fight something and then let go. Stork stopped wailing and simply stood up. When he opened his eyes Ace froze. The eyes were those of someone without a single shred of pity or mercy. They were like the eyes of Cyclonis. The new thing before him spoke in Stork's voice, "Well, aren't you going to take me somewhere or did you just come to see my pretty face."

Ace looked at the Merb in confusion but led him to Master Cyclonis's thrown room anyway. Cyclonis had wanted to see the Merb so he would do as she asked. He left them alone and walked as fast as he could to get away.

Cyclonis looked down at the black Merb before her and said, "Stork, how are you feeling?"

"A bit tiered but otherwise fine. I see you are the one who let me free. How can I ever repay your kindness, Master Cyclonis?" Stork asked with a bow

"Simple, just pledge your loyalty to me and all will be well." Said Cyclonis as she smiled her evil smile

"Anything you desire my Master."


	5. Chapter 5

Stork could hear every word he was saying but didn't know why he was saying them. It sounded like him but he wasn't saying it. He was moving but he didn't want to. it was at this point he realized that the Dark Shadow had taken over. In Merbian lore there was a tale of the Dark Shadow. All Merb's are peaceful and cowardly creatures but inside of each of them was supposedly a dark side. This dark side was said to be evil and crewel to all who were foolish enough to challenge it. The only thing that could bring out the dark side, the evil side of Merb's was the rare Chi Stone. A green stone said to have been grown by the only dark Merb ever to live. They were supposedly stored deep in the wastelands with the remains of that Merb. But Cyclonis had found it and now he was trapped in his own mind. It was said that the good side would occasionally break free but only for an hour or so at a time while the dark side rested. In this one hour all the horrors the dark side had did or had done to it would be felt by the original Merb. All the guilt and pain it had caused and all the pain that had been inflicted upon it would come crashing down onto the head of that poor Merb once every day for the rest of his life.

He heard his dark side pledge to do anything he was asked to do by Cyclonis and started to cry in his mind. He was now a Cyclonian and would probably fight his best friends. What would he do? Nothing, that's what he would do because that's all he could do. He realized with horror that he might even be asked to hurt his own friends. Just as this thought crossed his mind a siren sounded throughout the castle and Cyclonis smiled.

"Go to the south hall and intercept whatever intruder comes at you. If it is a Storm Hawk keep them alive. If not do as you will." Said Cyclonis darkly

"As you wish my Queen." Said Stork as he smiled evilly and flexed his clawed hand in anticipation. He left the room and took the instructed hallway. Shortly after that a familiar figure turned the corner. It was none other than Finn.

When Finn saw the black, evil looking Merb before him he stopped. The clothes this thing was wearing looked just like those worn by, "Stork?"

Stork grinned to show razor sharp teeth and held up his hand to show off his claws still covered in dried blood, "In the flesh Finn."


	6. Chapter 6

Finn stared in shock and confusion at the creature before him. It was wearing Stork's clothes and it had Stork's clothes but it didn't look like Stork. This Merb was black with red spots, long hair, blue eyes, and claws covered in what looked like dried blood. How could this be Stork? Had Cyclonis done something to Stork to make him like this, "Stork, dude, what happened to you?"

"I had a little makeover. Do you like it?" asked Stork as he slowly approached his 'friend'

"Not sure man. Does this new look come with a new attitude?" asked Finn as he raised his crossbow

Stork grinned a wider sharp toothed grin and said, "Oh, you have no idea." Before leaping at Finn, claws raised and teeth bore

Finn jumped out off the way but as soon as landing Stork pounced again landing a kick in Finn's back. Finn rolled over and shot at Stork but Stork caught the arrow and smiled at the look of shock on Finn's face, "You always underestimated me Finn. Why don't I show you why you were stupid to do that?" Stork said before leaping onto Finn and plunging his own arrow into his left shoulder. Finn let out an ear splitting scream as the arrow went in one side and out the other. Only seconds after that he passed out from the pain of it.

Stork stood over the passed out body of his former team mate. A smile covered his face as he licked a small bit of blood from his hand. He heard a loud gasp from behind him and turned. His face was even scarier now that it had a slight splatter of blood on it. Behind him, pointing her, staff was Piper.

"Long time no see cutie. How you been?" asked Stork as he smiled a slimy smile and looked how her uniform hugged her, "You look real sexy right now."

"You're insane. You just stabbed Finn and now you're hitting on me. What is wrong with you?" Piper asked with tears in her eyes

"Nothing, now that you're here sweat heart." Said Stork as he winked

Suddenly without warning Piper shot an energy blast at him. Stork simply jumped over it and landed right in front of Piper. He grabbed her wrists and forced her to drop the staff. He got really close to her face and said, "Now I might have to punish you for that." And he leaned in for a kiss

Before he could make contact however a knee was forced into his groin and he released his grip to fall to his hands and knees gasping, "How dare you treat me like that Stork. I thought you were better then that." Piper said as she began to run away from him, tears streaming down her face

"I was once." Said Stork quietly as he stood and smiled, "But not anymore." He then bent over and threw Finn over his shoulder before walking off to see Cyclonis. Upon opening the doors to the thrown room he said, "I got the sharpshooter named Finn Master Cyclonis." Then he noticed Aerrow and Junko in a standoff with Cyclonis

They had both turned at the sound of Stork's familiar voice and said, "Stork." At the same time. Behind them Cyclonis smiled as she saw the body slung over Stork's shoulder and the look on his old team mates faces. This was about to get very interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Junko simply stared while Aerrow said, "Stork. Is that really you? What did you do to Finn?"

"I stabbed him in his shoulder with his own arrow, Aerrow." Stork chuckled at his own joke and simply dropped Finn to the ground. His face still had blood on it and this combined with his smile and his wide eyes made him look scary as anything any of them had ever seen, "So, do you require help?"

"Why would you help us after you stabbed Finn?" asked a confused and enraged Junko

"Not you you moron. I was speaking to my master, Cyclonis." Said Stork in a tone that said Junko was a retard

"What?" asked Aerrow with a face of disbelief and betrayal, "You work for her now? What happened to you Stork?"

"Let's just say she helped release this part of me for which I am most grateful." Said Stork before charging head on at them. He leaped and kicked Junko in the face, leaving three deep claw marks on his face. He then did a spin kick and left the same marks on Aerrow's side. He then punched Aerrow in the face before kicking him into a wall. He was about to slash him across the gut when he was hit from the side by Junko. Stork slid across the room on his back and hit the far wall. This didn't seem to hurt much because he got right back up and was about to charge again when…

"Enough Stork, let them go." Said Cyclonis as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Let them go back to their ship and regroup. Now that they know of you they surly wish to find another plan. I think it only fair to give them a sporting chance."

Stork smiled that crewel smile and giggled, "Your right. Leave Storm Hawks, while you still have the chance." And he and Cyclonis laughed as Junko picked up both Aerrow and Finn and ran out of the room

Once the Storm Hawks were out of sight and their laughing had quieted Cyclonis clapped her hands and a women in a dress entered, "Take Stork to his room and get him a cleaning basin to clean off the blood before it crusts in his fur."

The girl simply nodded and did as she was told. Stork was happy with his room. Before him was a giant room with a large four poster bed covered in black sheets. In one corner was a closet with new clothes and in another was a door he was told led to a bathroom with a shower and large tub. Before the servant left Stork told her to lock the door every night at midnight and unlock it at one in the morning. He said that no matter what anyone heard not to let them in. the girl once again nodded and left, locking the door behind her. Just as Stork finished cleaning off the blood the clock struck midnight.


	8. Chapter 8

Stork fell to the ground, clutching his head in pain as his dark side retreated and his normal self could once more control the body. The first thing Stork did was yell loudly in anger and sadness at what he had done that day. He had stabbed Finn, disrespected Piper in the worst way, and seriously injured Aerrow and probably given Junko nightmares for weeks and a new scar. Tears fell from his eyes as he wailed loudly. He just cried and cried and wailed in mourning of his old life. He was so ashamed and guilt ridden that he ran to the bathroom and vomited into the sink.

After the violent fit he crawled over to the bed and curled up in the very center. He continued to cry until he was breathing hard and felt exhausted. He was almost asleep when the clock struck one and the familiar pain returned to his head and he was once again pushed to the back of his own mind.

As the Dark Shadow took over once again it thanked the fact that it only needed to sleep for an hour and be ready for more. Stork decided to explore the base and see what his new home was like. When he went to the door he heard it being unlocked and opened to show the same girl from earlier. He smiled down at her and nodded. She nodded back and left without a word.

"Now where to start?" wondered Stork out loud. Then he heard some loud shouts and decided there might be a fight, "I guess I'm going this way." Said Stork as he followed the sounds to just outside on the landing pad

On the landing pad were Snipe and Repton arguing about whose bike was better. Stork looked at both bikes and started laughing so loud that the two stopped arguing to look over. When they saw this strange new Merb they both growled. Snipe walked forward and stopped just in front of Stork before asking, "Who are you and why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing because both of your bikes are crap. It's no wonder your butts are always being kicked. Jus look at those wind levers and thruster engines. And you fuel intake systems are jokes." Said Stork as he continued to laugh so hard that he was now holding his gut. He calmed down instantly as Snipe picked him up and he said angrily, "Put me down Snipe or you'll be sorry."

"Oh yeah you little snot?"

Stork looked up with an evil smile, "Yeah." Before suddenly he kicked Snipe in the chest did a back flip and landed on his feet on top of the now pinned Snipe, "And the name is Stork, or toad to Repton's knowledge."

"The Storm Hawk Merb?" asked Repton from his position by his bike

"Yeah…but I don't like that old name anymore." He grabbed Snipe by the front of his shirt and gave him a razor sharp smile, "Call me Shadow.


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow picked Snipe up with unknown strength and hurled him into his own bike. This caused it to fall into a pile of scrap with a stunned Snipe on top. Repton just growled and approached the Merb, "You mean to tell me that I handed over my best catch to have him become even more powerful? I suppose now your going back to your ship?"

Shadow never stopped his evil grin as he simply stated, "No, Repton, you overgrown chameleon. I have become the greatest Cyclonian because of Master Cyclonis and I, the dark side, was released to exact my revenge on the Storm Hawks and anyone else who ever stood in my way. Now either get your but off that bike and hand it over or I make you sorry you put me in that cell." Behind him a few troops he had recruited got on their bikes and waited to take off

Repton laughed and said, "Just try it Toad."

Shadow suddenly kicked Repton in his knees making him fall to the ground. He then stood on his back and pulled his tail in the wrong direction until it snapped. Repton howled in pain as Shadow sped away on his bike, laughing about fragile baby lizards.

"Now I wonder who I should attack blindly first?" Shadow asked himself, "Maybe the Merckraiders, or the Raptors just to tick them off. Maybe I could go home. I have tons of revenge to those bullies who called me a freak for leaving. Yeah lets go with that one." Said Shadow evilly as he laughed at his own sarcasm, "So, home it is. Now which way was it again?"

Two hours later Shadow was circling above his home Terra Merb. He found his old town and landed just outside the town limits. He put a cloak he found on the bike over his head so no one could recognize the black skin of Dark Shadow. The troops did the same thing and followed him. He walked through the busy streets until he came to an alley that he had once feared. In it were the boys who had teased him so often from a young age. He smiled under his cloak and said in Stork's scared voice, "Hey wimps guess whose back." He hardly held in the laugh at how scared he could make himself sound, "I just came to tell you I'm not scared of you anymore and you had all better beg for my forgiveness."

"Is that little baby Stork I hear?" said a light blue Merb, "And look, he brought friends."

"Yes and no." said Shadow

"So you want us to say sorry? Don't you and your friends want to play first?" asked a red Merb

"Sure," Stork threw off his cloak to show his new hideous form, "let's play tag." Then the Cyclonians took off their cloaks

The group of 5 Merb's in the alley gasped and stared in wide eyed fear. The red one yelled, "Holy shit Stork went Shadow. Let's get out of here."

They tried to run out the other side of the alley but were trapped by two more Cyclonians with rifle staffs. They turned as Shadow approached them and coward, "Please man, we were just kids. We were just fooling with you, honest."

Shadow smiled down at the five quivering boys and picked the leader up by hid hair. He threw him to the center of the alley and began to punish him slowly. He kicked punched and clawed until the boy passed out from pain and blood loss. He then threw the form out onto the street before snapping his fingers. At the sound of the snap the Cyclonian soldiers began to beat up the rest of the boys. Shadow followed the beaten and bloody body onto the street. His appearance was met with screams and shouts of terror. But his ears picked up one sound he never thought he would hear.

"Stork, my baby." Yelled a yellow female, "What happened to you? Why are you with these Cyclonian thugs?"

Shadow approached his mother and smiled as he reached out. Suddenly this head throbbed and the good side broke out, "Run mom, I can't control him much longer. Run home and lock yourself inside."

Before evil Stork could come back the female Merb was gone. After Shadow returned he realized something was wrong, "Cyclonians, we are going home now. Bring the five vile Merb's with us and throw them into the dungeon upon arrival." And with that they were gone, leaving five grieving mother Merb's behind


	10. Chapter 10

Shadow looked at himself in the mirror in his room and said, "What did you do back there and how did you get out?"

Inside his mind Stork coward from his dark side and said, "You hurt my friends but your not gonna hurt my mom. She was the only person to care back home. What were you gonna do to her?"

"I was going to capture her and bring her back here to serve me." Said Shadow

"You can't do that."

"Yes I can. Now stay in the back of my mind for another few hours, I have business to do." Shadow said as he mentally slapped Stork before walking out of his room and down to the dungeon, making a quick stop by Master Cyclonis to pick something up.

In the dungeon were five scared bloodied and bruised Merb's. A red one named Robin, a blue one named Jay, an orange one named Chirp, a purple one named Caw, and a dark green one named Finch. They all retreated to the far back wall when the door opened and in stepped Shadow.

Jay stood shakily and asked, "Dude, what are you gonna do to us?"

"Nothing to bad my dear Jay. In fact I plan to make you so powerful you'll thank me for the rest of your life." Stork held up a familiar green crystal, "Behold, the Chi Stone."

Finch screamed, "No man, you can't do this. Just kill us instead. We don't want to be trapped in our own minds forever."

"Please, spare us." Begged Chirp

"We'll do whatever you want." Pleaded Caw

"Yeah, anything." Agreed Robin

Shadow suddenly became very angry and snapped, "You ungrateful cowards have no idea the power I am about to give you. Now stop sniveling. You know the rules that whoever transforms the Merb is their master so prepare to be my bitches, just like I was yours so long ago." Shadow held up the crystal and the room filled with a bright green light and the five agonized screams of the Merb's being pushed to the back of their own minds

"Now have a great night. In the morning we go after the Merckraiders so get lots of rest." With that he left the hall. As he passed a room he looked inside and got a look at the clock. His eyes widened as he saw the clock said 11:55. He ran as fast as he could back to the dungeon and got in the cell opposite of his old bullies still writhing in pain. He ordered the guard to lock him in until one and not let him out until then no matter what. The guard agreed with a weird look and locked the Merb in a cell. Only seconds after Shadow fell to his knees grasping his head.

Stork looked up and nearly vomited at the sight of five fellow Merb's transforming into monsters before his eyes. The reason they were transforming was because he had shot them with the Chi Stone. He felt so dirty that he wanted to kill himself. But if he did that he would die in this awful place. He just began to wail in sadness. The guards that heard it felt a tug on their almost none existent hearts at the sound of pure hopeless sadness.


	11. Chapter 11

An hour later the Merb's transformation was done and Shadow was released from his temporary prison. Shadow ended up cowering in the presence of Cyclonis, "How dare you take something from my collection. And the fact that you used it for your own purpose and not my own makes this even worse for you. You have 30 seconds to tell me why I shouldn't destroy you and your new lackeys right now."

"Please, master, I did this to help you. You see I was such an asset that I thought if I made more that would follow me then you would have a new squadron of heartless minions controlled by someone who would never think of betraying you. That way you would always have a perfect, loyal, heartless army to fall back on." Shadow said all of this super fast and in a high pitched voice as he covered his head with his hands

Cyclonis seemed to think about this and smiled, "I suppose I can let you off the hook just this one time. But if you wish to live you will tell me the next time you have an idea. You have the day off to train these new soldiers. Now get out of my sight." Said Cyclonis as she waved them away

When the squad of 6 reached the landing pad they all got on their new bikes that Shadow had had the mechanics make to his specs. They each had super thrusters so that they went as fast as airships. They were each the color of the Merb's original colors with the Cyclonian symbol on the side. They all had a different weapon that was built in and detachable. As Shadow got on his he smiled his razor sharp smile and said, "Alright boys, lets go train."

The Merckraiders had just finished raiding a ship and were flying off when suddenly the intruder alarms went off. The Raiders all gathered in the bridge and decided to slit up. The leader Merckraider was with his left hand man One-eye. They entered the mess hall to find Shadow sitting in the Captains chair eating a turkey leg and his feet on the table. Shadow looked up and smiled as his five men shut the door behind the captain and his first mate and locked the door. The two Merckraiders looked back at the door and then at Shadow. As they were about to charge at him the five Merb's behind them restrained them.

"What is the meaning of this? What are you doing on my ship?" Demanded the captain as he tried to escape the surprisingly strong hold of the Merb's behind him

Shadow laughed a laugh that would put any evil villain to shame as he stood up and threw the turkey leg to the floor, "Your ship? Oh no my dear Raider, this is now my ship." Shadow got right in the captains face and smiled wider and pretended to bite, "The Merb Raiders has a nice ring don't you think?"

The captain and his mate struggled more at that and yelled, "If you think I'll give up my ship you are nutty."

Shadow then punched the captain in the solar plexs so hard that he left the Raider on his knees gasping for air, "I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Either you let me and my men take control of your ship or I will kill you and take your post by force. You see I need this ship and its crew for an assault on my old Terra." Shadow said as he snapped his fingers. His lackeys dragged off the captain as Shadow turned to One-eye and said, "Tell the crew to head for Terra Merb and prepare to capture all Merb's in the name of your new captain, Shadow."


	12. Chapter 12

All the Sky Knights in all of Atmosia were gathered in the capital with sad faces as the Knights of Terra Merb told of a terrible attack by 6 dark Merb's and a large amount of what were now called Merb Raiders. They had swooped in in the dead of night and stolen away all the Merb's in three villages leaving no one behind. The fact that the Storm Hawks told them of their pilot transforming only made it clear what had become of the missing Merb's. The counsel didn't know what to do but had moved all remaining Merb's to several different Terra's. The number of missing was a whopping 257 including men women and children. The serious problem had to be handled by the opposite stone to the Chi Stone. Unfortunately the Merb Knights said that the only existing stone was hidden deep in the Terra Merb forests somewhere. The risk of the Merb Raiders coming back was so great that they were afraid to return. So after much discussion it was decided that two select Sky Knight Squads would search the Terra. The two Squads were the Absolute Zeros and the Storm Hawks.

Finn stood with his bandaged shoulder and said, "Thank you for this chance to save our fellow squad member and friend. If there is ever anything the Storm Hawks can do for you then we will do it."

Junko rose to show a scared face and said, "Please be careful if you deal with any of these new Merb's. They are stronger and ruthless to anyone, even old friends."

The head counsel man stood, "Thank you for the pledge of loyalty Finn and we will be careful Junko. Meeting adjourned."

As Piper got onto the Zero's ship she felt a tear slid down her face. Her boyfriend had been turned into a monster and tried to force himself on her. He had always been to shy to imply anything and had begged her to keep their love a secret. But now he was a monster who was working with Cyclonis. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Suzy Lu stood behind her with a concerned look on her face, "You alright there?"

As soon as the boys were out of sight and the girls were alone Piper began to cry outright. She grabbed Suzy Lu and cried into her shoulder as she told Suzy Lu of the whole problem. Suzy Lu patted her back and hugged her, "You'll be ok. I promise we're gonna fix this whole mess. Now how aboot a smile, eh?"

Piper smiled up weakly at Suzy Lu and sniffed, "Thanks Suzy, I needed that."

Little did either of the girls know as they got onto their ship that a figure watched from the tree in the center of the square. The blue eyes blinked in sadness but then turned to ones of anger as the figure jumped onto a green bike and flew away.

The figure was, of course, Shadow. He flew back to his new ship about a mile away and jumped into the living quarters. The crew of newly transformed Merb's and Raiders stood to attention as Shadow said, Boy's, we are going back to Terra Merb to take some Knights captive. Who wants to come?"

All of the crew raised their hands but Shadow only picked three Raiders, his five original dark Merb men, two Merb women, and one 7 year old Dark Merb. They all rode off to Terra Merb on their bikes, all with smiles on their faces as the ship followed behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

When the squads landed they split up into three groups with Zero #3 guarding the ship. Group one was Junko, Zero #2, and Finn. The second group was Aerrow and Billy Rex. And group three was Suzy Lu and Piper. They went in three directions and began to search for a red and blue swirl stone by the name of Light Stone. It was rumored to be in a long forgotten shrine somewhere deep in the forests of Terra Merb.

GROUP ONE

Junko was leading the group, clearing the way. Fin was behind Junko talking to the Blizarian next to him, "So what's your name dude?"

"Names Billy Joe, I'm Rex's brother, eh. You sure you should be oot and aboot with that there shoulder?" Joe asked with concern pointing at Finn's bandages shoulder

"I'm fine Joe. Not as bad as it could have been." Suddenly both Joe and Finn ran right into Junko's back, "Junko, what's up"

Junko pointed at the clearing in front of them and said, "That is." Then Junko sneezed so hard he flew back into a tree

In front of them were three Merck Raider. They wore new Cyclonian uniforms but still had their symbol on the front. These three were huge, as big as Junko, and brandishing swords. Without warning they charged.

The first Raider ran head into Finn's injured shoulder as his leader had instructed him to do. This caused Finn to fall to the ground and writhe in pain as the Raider stood on his chest and knocked him out with the handle of his sword.

Billy Joe was quicker then Finn so he dodged the attack and kicked the Raider in the back of the head. The Raider fell on his face and Billy Joe whooped in joy. His whoop was cut off as he was grabbed by his tail from behind by the one who had knocked out Finn. He was then thrown head first into a near by rock and fell to the ground unconscious.

Junko managed to knock out two Raiders before he was distracted by the yell of the third. He looked over to see the unconscious Finn being held up with a sword to his throat. Junko sighed in defeat and held out his hands as he was chained. And for some reason unknown to Junko the Raiders knew he needed nose plugs and had thrust them up his nose to prevent the deadly sneezes. We of course know they were told to do this by Shadow because he knew Junko is allergic to Merckraiders. He was then also gagged and led off at sword point while his group members were carried. They were taken to the Zero's ship where they found Zero #3 tied up inside. It seemed that the Merckraiders had attacked him and taken over the ship.

Junko gasped behind his gag as he saw who was standing up next to the tied up Zero dusting off his hands. It was Shadow wearing a pirate hat. When he saw Junko he started to laugh, "Oh my lord. Junko, your face, is that from me?"

Junko glared angrily and nodded. He finally realized why the Merckraiders had known to use the nose plugs. If he could talk, oh the things he would say.

Shadow approached Junko and said, "I tire of your angry eyes." Before knocking Junko out with one powerful blow. As Junko fell to the floor Shadow turned to the men and said, "You three stay here. I want each of them in separate rooms. If any of them get away I will kill whoever was watching them. Now, I'm going to take a look at how my troops are doing. Think you can handle these three while I'm gone?" The three nodded, "Good."


	14. Chapter 14

Group Two

Group Two

Aerrow and Billy Rex were scaling the side of a cliff and had just climbed over the edge when a crystal shot hit the ground next to Billy Rex. They looked up to see 5 Dark Merb's with Cyclonian staffs pointed at them. Without a word they rolled in two different directions with shots hitting the ground behind them. They both hid behind separate trees and called to each other.

"Billy, are you ok?" Aerrow shouted before ducking back behind the tree

"Yeah, how aboot you, eh?" Billy yelled back

"I'm alright. How about maneuver 27 K?" Aerrow yelled

"Let's do it, eh." Billy yelled before climbing the tree as Aerrow did it on his tree. Billy Rex jumped down onto one of the shooting Merb's and stole his staff. He then shot all the staffs out of the other Merb's hands and then Aerrow came out and knocked them all out.

Aerrow yelled in victory but stopped when he heard no extreme exclamation from Billy Rex. He turned to see Billy had disappeared, "Billy, where are you?"

"He went back to the ship with my boys Aerrow. It's just you and me now." Said Shadow as he jumped out of a tree to land in front of Aerrow, "So, let's do this."

Shadow lunged at Aerrow who dodged and rolled. Aerrow landed in his crouch defense with his blades raised, "Stork, can you hear me? You have to fight this."

Shadow laughed and said, "You really don't get it. He is gone and he won't come back. I have locked him in the back of my mind and if he comes out it won't be for a Hell of a long time." After saying this he kicked at Aerrow only to be punched in the gut. Before Aerrow could step back from his punch he was clawed deeply in his left leg. He screamed and held his bleeding leg, "I know you're in there Stork. Please come out."

Shadow was about to laugh some more when he grabbed his head and yelled, "Get back to your place you little green coward."

"_No, I won't let you hurt my best friend._"

Aerrow watched for a moment and began to approach the yelling Shadow. Suddenly when he got to close it seemed that someone won the battle as the Merb let his hands drop, "Stork, is that you?"

The head shot up and that same razor smile was on his face, "Sorry, that's not my name." was all Shadow said before punching Aerrow straight in the face knocking him out cold. As Aerrow fell to the ground Shadow let out a laugh. He threw Aerrow over his shoulder and kicked is men awake before going back to his new ship.


	15. Chapter 15

Group Three

Group Three

Suzy Lu and Piper were running down a path that had religious relics all around it. They had found this path about 5 minutes ago and realized that it must lead to the sacred temple where the crystal was supposed to be held. As they ran they could have sworn they were being watched. Soon they came to a clearing and there was the Temple of Light. They decided to split up in order to cover more ground for the crystal. Suzy was walking down an old corridor when she heard a child crying. She walked toward the sound and found a small room with three cloaked figures with their backs to the door. As she approached the smaller one's cries became dark chuckles. The figures turned and threw off their cloaks to reveal two women Dark Merb's and a small child one.

The women attacked as the child cheered them on. The punches and kicks were all blocked by the skilled female Sky Knight. She got a few punches in and eventually had them down and out. Then she was faced with a child. She could not bring herself to hurt him but he felt differently. He kicked and punched while Suzy Lu dodged as fast as she could. But in the end his youthful skill landed him a punch that knocked her down. The boy then straddled her fallen form and began to ruthlessly beat the crap out of her until she no longer moved.

When this task was complete the boy went to awaken his keepers and they hugged and kissed him in pride. Shadow slunk out of the corner and the three froze and waited for his verdict. Shadow walked right up to the child and smiled warmly down at him. He patted his head and said, "Good work young man, you get extra dessert tonight and no training tomorrow. But how about today you help me with one last thing?"

Shadow walked out of the room and down to the other side of the temple. He found Piper facing a wall in a room and she seemed to be looking into a cabinet in search of the crystal, "Hello my little purple violet."

"Don't you dare call me that. Only Stork can call me that." Said Piper without turning around

"Well I technically am Stork. I am your boyfriend aren't I? I could of sworn that we kissed on several occasions." All the while he was saying this he had walked closer and closer. He roughly put his hand on her shoulder and said, "So how about a kiss?"

"Sure" said Piper as she wiped around and held up the Light Stone, "One that'll knock you socks off."

Suddenly a bright white light filled the room. When it cleared, there stood Stork, the old Stork. He looked down at his body and smiled wide. He then saw Piper and became even happier as he tackle hugged her and gave her a passionate kiss. When he pulled back he was crying with joy, "I knew you would save me. I just knew it. I am so sorry for everything I've done."

"You shouldn't be because it wasn't you who did it." Said Piper as she kissed him again, "I'm just glade your back."

Stork took the stone from her hands and kissed her once more before saying, "I think we should do this later. I have three more Merb's in this building who need a taste of this."

"I'll help." Said Piper.

They walked to the end of the hall to find Suzy Lu being dragged by the three Merb's back to the forest. Before the three could react they were blasted and had returned to their original selves. They thanked Stork and agreed to go to the closest village and heal Suzy Lu. They would also prepare bed for the others and the jail for the Merck Raiders on the Zero ship and those to come later on.

As Stork ran through the forest to his ship while leading Piper by her hand he thought, "_This is going to be difficult but I think I can do it. No, I know I can do it. As long as I have Piper back I can do anything. And I have to do it or else we are all doomed."_


	16. Chapter 16

Stork and Piper reached the Absolute Zero ship in no time at all. Stork gripped the stone tightly and said, "Now there are also three Merckraiders in there who I won't be turning good so we need to take them out after I turn the Merb's back. Think you can take care of that while I turn them back?"

Piper held up her staff and smiled, "I think I can manage fine on my own Storky." Was all she said before sneaking up the ramp before Stork

Stork blushed at the nickname but followed quickly. He ran past her fighting the three Merckraiders to the room where his fellow Merb's were watching Aerrow and Billy Rex. He ran into the room and before any of the five could move he had shot them all with the crystal. After the light faded the five Merb's were back to normal. When they saw it was Stork who had save him they smirked.

"I guess we can't call you scardie Stork anymore huh?" asked Jay in a sarcastic tone as he held out his hand

Stork smiled and took his and, "Guess not. Hey, my girlfriend is in the other room fighting three Merckraiders by herself. You guys think you could go help her out?"

"No problem." Said Robin, "Let's move out." And they went to help Piper

Aerrow looked up at his spot on the floor at the sound of the word girlfriend. He was tied back to back with an awake and Smiling Billy Rex who said, "So you gots a lady eh? Who's the lucky girl?"

As Stork untied his friends he blushed and whispered, "It's Piper, from my squad."

Aerrow laughed and said, "I knew something was going on with you two. I just couldn't prove it."

When they got out to see how Piper was doing they smiled at the sight of five Merb's sitting atop a pile of bodies. Piper was on the radio searching for a radio transmit ion, "Stork, get over here. I have an idea. If you pretend to be Shadow and order only the Merb's to come to the Terra and meet you outside this ship then we can turn them back all at once."

"That's brilliant Piper." Said Stork as he took the receiver from her and said, "This is Shadow seeking Merb Raiders. Come in Merb Raiders."

The radio cracked and then a voice said, "This is Merb Raiders. Ready and waiting for orders."

"All Merb's are to report to Terra Merb and meet outside the Zero's ship."

"On our way sir." Then the transmission ended

"I can't believe that worked." Said Piper

"Neither can I." agreed Stork

"I can't believe you guys are a couple and didn't tell the squad." Said Aerrow in a fake pout from behind them both

"We thought you guys…well that Finn would make fun of us." Said Stork

"Well I don't think Finn will make fun of you ever again now that you've stabbed him in the shoulder." Said Aerrow

"Oh my god. We forgot to let them out." Said Piper.

Everyone went and let out team mates. Stork opened Finn's containment room and as soon as Finn saw him he punched him right in the jaw, "Finn, I'm back."

"I knew that but I owed you one." Said Finn with a smile as he held out a hand for Stork to take

Stork smiled back and took the hand, "Yeah, I wont argue with that."

A few minutes later when the sky was filled with flyers from Cyclonia everyone hid in the ship. When all of the Merb's were assembled outside the ship one of them stepped forward and yelled, "We are all here and accounted for sir. What do you want us to do?"

Stork stepped out on the ramp, held up the stone and said, "Just hold still." And then shot a giant beam throughout the crowd. Minutes later the air was filled with cheering of happy Merb's.

As Piper and Stork led the others to the village with bad guys in tow Piper kissed Stork and said, "You really are amazing did you know that?"

Stork took her hand and stared lovingly into her eyes, "Only because I have you to back me up Piper."

THE END?


End file.
